Wish I Had You Back
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Bo's longtime girlfriend just dumped him and he doesn't know how he'll move on from it. This is for a songfic challenge. Please R
1. Learn To Be Lonely

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dukes or anything that has to do with the Dukes of Hazzard.

This chapter is based on Learn to be lonely from Phantom of the opera

_**Who will be there for you,  
comfort and care for you?**_

Bo had just broken up with his girlfriend of 2 years. Well actually she was the one who broke up with him and he wasn't happy about it. For once he knew he found real love and just like that it was gone. "What did I do," he thought to himself.

Sure he was one to never want to settle down. And that may have had a part to do with it. But he never once went behind her back and cheated. She claimed that he did though. "Who would start those rumors," he said outloud not thinking anyone was in the room. "Could've been any one of your exes," Luke said coming into the room. "How you holding up?" he asked Bo.

Bo shurgged, "Luke I loved Gina. How come she just dumped me like that?"

Luke didn't know what to say to his cousin, "Bo I'm sure you'll find someone else."

"Yea but what if I don't want to."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What song should the next chapter be based on?

002. Beautiful 003. It's About Time 004. Allstar 005.

Underneath Your Clothes

006. Incomplete 007. I Survived You 008. Pitiful 009. All I Ask of You 010.

Defying Gravity

011. Holding Out for a Hero 012. Believe 013. Love is a Battlefield 014. I'm a

Believer 015. Two in a Million

016. Viva Forever 017. Goodbye My Friend 018. Calling Dr. Love 019. Invisible

020. Heartbreak Lullaby

021. Drowning 022. Perfect Day 023. Echo 024. Boom 025. Seein' Red

026. Selfish 027. On the Line 028. Angel 029. A Thousand Miles 030. Gravity

Rides Everything

031. Gravity 032. Picture 033. Bad Day 034. The First Cut is the Deepest 035.

As Long As You're Mine

036. The Prayer 037. Where is the Love 038. Quit Playing Games with My Heart

039. Don't Phunk with My Heart 040. Love is Only a Feeling

041. The Future 042. I Believe in a Thing Called Love 043. Growing on Me 044.

The Last to Know 045. Stronger

046. Remember When it Rained 047. For Good 048. No Good Deed 049. My

Heart Will Go On 050. What is this Feeling

051. Savin' Me 052. How You Remind Me 053. California 054. Love Spell 055.

Here Without You

056. Life Will Go On 057. Desert Rose 058. Fields of Innocence 059. Here is

Gone 060. That Don't Impress Me Much

061. One Thing 062. Unbreak My Heart 063. Faith 064. Dancing With Myself

065. Arms Wide Open

066. Disease 067. Gonna Change the World 068. Here Comes the Sun 069.

Stand by Me 070. Tainted Love

071. Love Me Do 072. Closure 073. Fever 074. Fall Back Down 075. River

Below

076. Welcome to My Life 077. She's All I Ever Had 078. Private Emotion 079.

Reflection 080. Going Under

081. Bring Me to Life 082. Haunted 083. Imaginary 084. Taking Over Me 085.

Touch

086. I Don't Want to Wait 087. Do You Only Wanna Dance 088. Baby, I'm a Train

Wreck 089. Missing You 090. Karma Chameleon

091. Time of My Life 092. Kryptonite 093. More to Life 094. Eye of the Tiger 095.

Blessed

096. Out Here on My Own 097. These Open Arms 098. Because You Loved Me.

099. Right Where You Want Me. 100.Not Enough Love .


	2. Beautiful

This chapter is based on the song: Beautiful by Christina Aguilera

_To all your friends, you're delirious_

_So consumed in all your doom_

_Trying hard to fill the emptiness_

_The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone _

Bo sat alone in his room, as he did every night. His cousins would be out having fun, but he just didn't want to go with them. He loved Gina with all his heart but she didn't love him. He tried calling her over and over but she'd always hang up. "She actually believes that I cheated," he told Luke one night.

"Bo, I'm trying to sleep. We've already been over this. It's her loss."

"Yea but I still can't believe she'd think I betray her like that."

"Bo look at your past. You were never true to one girlfriend before her, so what's she suppose to think?"

"Well she's suppose to know that since I loved her, that I wouldn't ever hurt her." Bo got out of bed.

"Where you going?" Luke asked.

Bo shrugged, "Just out. I just need to be alone right now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What song should the next chapter be based on?

003. It's About Time 004. Allstar 005. Underneath Your Clothes

006. Incomplete 007. I Survived You 008. Pitiful 009. All I Ask of You 010.

Defying Gravity

011. Holding Out for a Hero 012. Believe 013. Love is a Battlefield 014. I'm a

Believer 015. Two in a Million

016. Viva Forever 017. Goodbye My Friend 018. Calling Dr. Love 019. Invisible

020. Heartbreak Lullaby

021. Drowning 022. Perfect Day 023. Echo 024. Boom 025. Seein' Red

026. Selfish 027. On the Line 028. Angel 029. A Thousand Miles 030. Gravity

Rides Everything

031. Gravity 032. Picture 033. Bad Day 034. The First Cut is the Deepest 035.

As Long As You're Mine

036. The Prayer 037. Where is the Love 038. Quit Playing Games with My Heart

039. Don't Phunk with My Heart 040. Love is Only a Feeling

041. The Future 042. I Believe in a Thing Called Love 043. Growing on Me 044.

The Last to Know 045. Stronger

046. Remember When it Rained 047. For Good 048. No Good Deed 049. My

Heart Will Go On 050. What is this Feeling

051. Savin' Me 052. How You Remind Me 053. California 054. Love Spell 055.

Here Without You

056. Life Will Go On 057. Desert Rose 058. Fields of Innocence 059. Here is

Gone 060. That Don't Impress Me Much

061. One Thing 062. Unbreak My Heart 063. Faith 064. Dancing With Myself

065. Arms Wide Open

066. Disease 067. Gonna Change the World 068. Here Comes the Sun 069.

Stand by Me 070. Tainted Love

071. Love Me Do 072. Closure 073. Fever 074. Fall Back Down 075. River

Below

076. Welcome to My Life 077. She's All I Ever Had 078. Private Emotion 079.

Reflection 080. Going Under

081. Bring Me to Life 082. Haunted 083. Imaginary 084. Taking Over Me 085.

Touch

086. I Don't Want to Wait 087. Do You Only Wanna Dance 088. Baby, I'm a Train

Wreck 089. Missing You 090. Karma Chameleon

091. Time of My Life 092. Kryptonite 093. More to Life 094. Eye of the Tiger 095.

Blessed

096. Out Here on My Own 097. These Open Arms 098. Because You Loved Me.

099. Right Where You Want Me. 100.Not Enough Love .


End file.
